<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969533">Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekho a panicked gay, Fluff, Inspired by THAT weverse post, Jbaek night time lyric sessions, Jonghyun has Feelings, M/M, slowburn?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jbaek spends that Friday night together, writing a song together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts">trustmeallnight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a fluff piece where it ends with Baekho falling asleep on the sofa and Jonghyun sat there with the lyrics waiting for him to wake up, but apparently Jonghyun has feeling and took over the fic 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reclining on the sofa, Dongho tilted his head upward and watched as Jonghyun looking through the lyrics he just written, humming along as he tries to shape inspiration in his mind into words that compliment the piece the songwriter has given him.</p><p>It was a surprise visit as Dongho had figured that it was going to be another lonely night for him composing alone when Jonghyun pops out of nowhere bearing coffee and a playful grin. </p><p>It was nice though, spending time together, just the both of them, together doing something they both passionate about. </p><p>"-Dongho?" He was startled out of his musing to see Jonghyun staring quizzically at him. </p><p>"Yup? Is there something wrong?" </p><p>"No, it's just that I'm surprised you're actually here in the studio tonight and not at Minhyun's watching Seongwoo's drama."</p><p>Dongho smiled wryly, "we were but Jjaeni and Seongwoo are having a sleepover there and I dont want to bother them. I'm surprised that you're actually free tonight."</p><p>"Taeyong has to wrangle his kids and Minseok is over for a visit." Jonghyun smiled back before turning back to lyrics.</p><p>"And you thought to come here instead of, what, gaming online?" Dongho suddenly blurted out. </p><p>Jonghyun turned back to throw a smile at him, "Why not? You are my favourite songwriter."</p><p>Dongho ducked back, his ears red in embarrassment. "Bumzu hyung is going to be jealous hearing that." He said gruffly. </p><p>He only laughed as he turned back to the paper he was holding, annotating a few words around the border. </p><p>Stretching his leg out, Dongho kept his eyes on Jonghyun's back, admiring how his shoulders are now more broader ever since he dropped the stupid diet he was on and joining Dongho and his usual crowd in the gym. </p><p>Smiling mischievously, the vocalist pulls out his phone and snapped a photo, posting it on weverse with a teasing caption, one that got LOVEs in a frenzy seconds later. </p><p>Jonghyun, hearing the 'ping' on his phone, snorted when he saw the post and the rather crazed comments under it. "You just had to tease them like that. Now they going to be extra crazy with the usual predictions." </p><p>"They deserved it, and I like reading their comments."</p><p>"Of course you do." Jonghyun quickly turned and snapped a photo of Dongho on the sofa and posted it on weverse, decided to play a prank on his friend and the fans. </p><p>"Hey!" Dongho laughed as he quickly dropped a comment, "now who's teasing the fans?" </p><p>"You started it." He replied back childishly, grinning as his friend threw his head back and bellows a laugh. </p><p>Pulling the sheaf of papers and a pen with him, Jonghyun pushed away from the desk and sat down on the sofa, playfully crowding against Dongho, who yelped as he moved away before getting squished by the rapper. </p><p>"What the hell Jonghyun?"</p><p>"I was feeling lonely sitting at the desk by myself." He playfully pouted as he pushed the papers toward Dongho. "And I want your thoughts on what I have so far."</p><p>Dongho tried to concentrate on the paper, but it was hard as Jonghyun casually wraps his left arm around his waist, his breath hitting his warm neck as the rapper leaned his head against his shoulder. </p><p>"So? What do you think?" His husky voice whispered, tickling his ears with the lack of distance between the two. Dongho tries to stop himself from blush (though it seems he had failed judging how warm his ears felt). </p><p>
  <em>"Hands on top of each other, we hold each other tight throughout time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't give you my heart and soul, not when it's already belongs to you"</em>
</p><p>Dongho looked up from the lyrics to see Jonghyun staring intensely at him. Opening his mouth, he closed it again, trying to arrange his scattered thoughts. </p><p>"A bit too intense for the song don't you think? You'll drive our LOVEs into tears next comeback." He said casually. He didn't lie, the entire rap verses Jonghyun penned down for the song were intense, and yet mesh so well with the lyrics he had, making the song even more colorful. </p><p>"It works well with both your lyrics and my current feelings." He answered simply, his hand now tracing patterns against Dongho's ribs, leaving a tingle of electricity from his touch despite of the thick shirt between the skins.</p><p>Geez, this is getting a bit too much for his poor,weak heart. </p><p>Dongho coughed and said loudly, "This is good, we going to need to record guide first to see if we need to modify anything." as he pushed away from Jonghyun's cuddle, ignoring the other's pout. </p><p>"Are you going to work more on that?"  The rapper asked, stretching his arms out to hold Dongho's hand when the other started to move away from the sofa. "Let's do something nice for a change."</p><p>Ignoring the wild pit-pattering of his heartbeat, Dongho sat down again. "What do you have in mind?" He asked casually. </p><p>"Let's go on a drive. It's been a long time since we drove around together and it's a nice night. We can even go to Han river and hangout there."</p><p>"That almost sounds like a date to me." Dongho carefully asked, keeping his eyes on the papers he was holding. </p><p>"What if it was?" He answered boldly as Dongho looks at him in surprise. </p><p>"Oh. Um, okay?" The vocalist squeaked as Jonghyun playfully hugged him. "B-But I'm driving! I still don't trust your night driving skills." </p><p>"Hey, I have great driving skills thank you very much!" Jonghyun complained as he pulled the other up with him and after making sure the lyrics secured on the desk, hustled him out the door. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>